warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoz'Nomtar
Yoz'Nomtar is an ancient being probably of Immaterium origins. He claims to have higher origins than nearly everything in the universe and is one of the most knowledgeable beings in existence. Despite this, he is supposedly unable to interact directly with other major Warp entities and visa-versa. While seemingly a benevolent entity, interacting with him does have risk. Just like with the Ruinous Powers, you give up your soul and eventually sanity at a minimum if you join up with him. History Yoz'Nomtar was created as a guardian, supposedly. Of what, only he knows for sure. It is presumably the material universe, as he considers the Ruinous Powers partly his fault. Originally a being serving what may be considered 'good,' years outside reality have twisted his mind and powers into something else. Originally he failed in preventing the first corruption of the burgeoning mankind. He will state that he stood guard against his fallen brothers at Eden, but was unable to prevent their entry. For this crime he was forever banished from the host. He would make his way in and out the universe, joining up with the mighty Chaos forces he now calls the 'Outer Gods' whose entry into the universe he now bars. He eventually decided that the universe wasn't quite so horrible as to let it be destroyed and remade in a worse image. Thus, using the gathered powers of his fallen brethren, he created a incalculably immense psychic wall around the universe to keep his former colleagues out. It has but a single entrance, a massive nigh-impenetrable gate with seven divine keys that connects what he calls the 'multiverse,' though this is probably propaganda to make himself seem more impressive. Since then he been recruiting mortals to join his forces to man the garrison-forts upon the wall from the forces out there. Due to heavy tactical superiority, attrition rates in his forces are very low. Personality While his personality will seemingly be whatever will entice the subject the most, his real personality is quite different. While somewhat fatherly to his soldiers, his personality is rather distanced and at times condescending towards everything else. He is totally apathetic to almost all events within the universe, regarding them as just the natural order of things these day. It is what lies beyond that he concerns himself with for the most part. Appearance While he can technically take any appearance he wants to, over the years he has standardized his appearance, and as such will appear in a consistent guise to a particular species. According to himself, his true form is a pillar of light the size of a large planet that will blind all who look upon it. However, those that can see into the Warp have gone mad from witnessing his true form which is, apparently, somewhat metallic and cylindrical, but otherwise too complex to describe in human terms. Abilities and Traits When Yoz'Nomtar has decided that something is worth bringing to his cause, he will offer to make a deal for it. You get "a better reality" in exchange for signing your soul over. You make the deal and he changes reality to follow. Sometimes. He does have limits on interference. If the wish is just too big, prepare to spend the rest of your life in a coma while dreaming of the reality you want, thinking it real, while he takes whatever he needs from you. If he needs service from you, well, the approach will be slower if you're not willing to join right away. But he can look inside the minds of mortals and will offer what you want the most. Even the most stalwart may eventually give in. For all other sides, his lack of huge numbers of soldiers is a relief. One ability that Yoz'Nomtar is willing to give all his willing followers is nigh-immortality. Unless killed in battle, a tough task, someone sworn to his service will live, according to Yoz'Nomtar, till the end of time minus a single Terran day on which the final battle will be fought when the rest of Chaos intersects reality. If one so asks for it, he can remove the veil shrouding the eyes of mortals from the worst horrors of the universe. Without fail, everyone who asks for this goes insane. Relations Once in the old days, Yoz'Nomtar had, apparently, hundreds of thousands of siblings, all created by their father. However, the last spat between his two eldest brothers would end up killing the rest. Only his status as MIA is what saved him from death. Or so he says. Friends and Allies None, aside from mortals and even immortals he has seduced to his cause, whatever that might be. He has brought in members of nearly all the races that possess individual thoughts. There are even rumors that some of the more eccentric Necron Tombworlds have joined him. For the sake of Mankind, let us hope this is truly just a rumor. Enemies *The Honorless - They have dedicated several campaigns to his destruction, all ending in failure. However, Yoz'Nomtar has stated that he will eventually convert all the chapters to his cause. *Chaos - Regarding the Chaos Gods as minor abominations, the Chaos Gods seethe at the slight and hope to destroy him one day. *Tyranid Hive Fleets - As they possess no individual thoughts, it's an all or nothing deal for bringing them to his cause. He has deeming it not worth the effort yet. *'Outer Gods' - A group of old coworkers, as named by Yoz'Nomtar, of somewhat organized beings that he continually works to keep locked out of the universe after deciding he rather liked it. If he is to be believed, these beings make the current Chaos Gods look like minor daemons. His forces man the great forts on the wall surrounding reality to protect it from their followers. Quotes By About Category:Characters